There Are No Such Things As Accidents
by TheBloodyArrow
Summary: Reborn has dropped Tsuna and his guardians in a mountain in the middle of winter to survive. The snow guardian, Suki and Hibari were trapped in a cave all thanks to a certain Lambo and his grenades. HibariXOc Oneshot


**One Hour Ago**

Reborn had gathered Tsuna and his guardians at Tsuna's house to announce something. "You guys are going to go on a vacation," Reborn announced. They all shouted in joy with the exception of Kyoya and me. "I don't need this vacation so I'll be going now," I got up and opened the door. Outside, everything was pure white and it was snowing. On top of that, Reborn was in a helicopter with a megaphone saying, "Good luck on surviving. There are some winter jackets somewhere in the house. Oh and the house will explode within an hour so I suggest you hurry and leave."

I desperately tore the house apart looking for a jacket. "Suki-nee, why do you need a jacket so badly?" Tsuna asked. I glared at Tsuna for a split second making him freeze and continued searching. I finally found them stashed in Tsuna's closet. Kyoya snuck up on her from behind and swung a tonfa at my head which I instinctively dodged.

"Oh, hi Kyoya," I greeted.

"Herbivore, why do you need a jacket so badly?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't laugh! But I hate the cold!" Kyoya just stared with an expressionless face.

"How could the snow guardian be afraid of the cold?" I blushed in embarrassment. "Eh? So that's why you wanted to find a jacket," Tsuna said from the door. Hibari swung his tonfas at Tsuna. "HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed. Gokudera jumped in front of him and said, "Juudaime! I'll protect you!" And so an epic -well not really - battle began and thus blowing the house apart before the hour was up. We wandered the mountain for about half an hour.

"Lambo is tired! Carry me!" Lambo commanded. "You brat! We're all tired!" Gokudera spat. Then Lambo tripped over his own feet. "...Gotta stay... calm," Lambo began but ended up crying. He pulled out grenades from his afro and threw them up the mountain. "Crap," I muttered. Kyoya and I ran first knowing what was going to happen. Minutes later, the grenades exploded and snow ran down the mountain. The avalanche was nearing me and I was about to reach the freaking cave, but the avalanche was faster than I was. Luckily, Kyoya pulled me in. Too bad he doesn't show his nice side to other people; he wouldn't be hated or feared for once.

**Present Time - Hibari's POV**

"Thanks Kyoya," Suki huffed. I replied with a grunt and started a fire . I glanced over at Suki who had shivered. "Kyoya, is it getting colder or is i just me?" the red headed girl asked. She cupped her hands and breathed into them trying to warm up. "...Herbivore, move closer to the fire. You'll warm up," I suggested. She shuffled over, but her lips were still pink and her body was trembling. Suki had brought blankets in her backpack. I threw it on her and told her to take off her clothes. She gave me a shocked look. I rolled my eyes and said, "Just do what I say or else I'll bite you to death."

I took off my clothes leaving me in my boxers. I sat down leaning against the cave wall with the blanket covering me. I assume Suki had down the same. She crawled next to me looking for more warmth. "I hope I don't get sick," Suki said nervously. I looked down at her again. Her lips were pale and she was still trembling. "Lie down," I commanded. She looked at me with curious eyes, but did what I had said. I put my blanket on top of her and lied down next to her. She looked at me in surprise.

"My body heat will keep you warm," I explained. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her hands against my chest and leaned her head on my shoulder. I felt satisfied seeing the ice princess being weak and vulnerable; she looked cute and small. I frowned looking at her still pale lips. Something had to be done about them. My lips crushed her soft ones. Suki gasped in shock allowing my tongue to slip in. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I moved to her neck leaving a trail of kisses. When I reached her shoulder, I bit down hard making blood come out. "Kyoya!" Suki cried out in pain. She moved wrapped her arms around my neck. "It hurts," Suki whimpered. I pecked her lips one last time. Her lips were returning to its original color. I kissed her forehead. "Sleep. We'll need all our energy to get out of her in the morning," I whispered. Suki nodded and quickly fell asleep.

**Suki's POV**

I woke up staring at skin...more importantly, Hibari Kyoya's skin. I recalled what had happened last night and a blush crept on my cheeks. I was careful to not wake up Kyoya. We all know that the slightest noise would wake him. I stayed in his embrace listening to his steady heartbeat. I wonder what he thought of me. He isn't one to take care of a person to that extent. While I was deep in thought, I didn't know Kyoya had woken up. "What's got you so worked up Suki?" Kyoya asked smiling. That was the first time he had called me by my name.

"You! You called me by my name!" I shouted aloud.

"Yes, as a human am I not allowed to do so?" He chuckled.

"You're not sick or anything right?" I checked his forehead's temperature. There was nothing wrong with him. Why was he acting so strange?

"You're so cute Suki." I blushed.

I stood up and said, "We-we should hurry and get out of here." Kyoya went behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and kissed the spot where he had bit me last night.

"Does it hurt?"

"My shoulder feels a little stiff."

"Sorry." Was I dreaming? Yes, it must be a dream. I did like him a little...okay maybe a lot. I pinched my cheeks hard. Okay...it definitely wasn't a dream. Then it occurred to me that I was in my bra and underwear and Kyoya was in his boxers. He put his hands on my waist and made me face him. His eyes looked up and down. "My Suki is beautiful," Kyoya whispered huskily. I have been called beautiful, but not because of my body. I'm covered with scars from previous battles.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange," I asked. Then the unexpected happened.

"I love you," Kyoya stated.

"Am I dreaming? There's no way you would say that..." Kyoya kissed me. It was different from our first kiss. It was gentle and sweet unlike our first the seemed urgent and aggressive.

"I love you too."

"You're mine."

"I know," I giggled. He pulled me in for another kiss. Let's say that day was filled with a lot of passion and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Kyoya was pulling me out of the cave from the hole his box animal had left. "Suki-nee! We were looking all over for you!" Tsuna shouted when he spotted us. He took my hands and asked too many questions to count. Kyoya pulled me away from Tsuna and glared at him. "Herbivore, she is mine." A big gust of wind passed by as a helicopter came in front of us.

"Suki! Kyoya! I take it you had a productive time?" Reborn asked through the megaphone. I blushed and shouted, "Reborn!" while Kyoya smirked. He kissed me in front of everyone making them blush and Tsuna fainted with a nosebleed.

"Juudaime!"


End file.
